The day everything changed
by CaslteIsTheBestTVShowEver
Summary: AU. Hello people! This is a fanfic I wrote as self therapy, I'm planning to update once per week! Anyways, this is totally AU! Give it a chance :D


**Author's Note: I kinda published this chapter before, but I deleted it, since I wasn't very pleased with it. Now I've finally rewritten it, and I will try my best to update once per week. **

**Anyways, this is a AU story, Castle and Beckett are married, with 3 kids: Thomas 18, Odette 15 and Alexis 13. I'm trying not to write Alexis, Castle and Beckett out of character.**

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes, English is my 3rd language so... **

**And one more thing, I'm writing this as self therapy. ^.^**

Alexis woke up when her dad entered her room "Good morning Pumpkin, it's time for you to get ready for school." Alexis wasn't like other kids, she had always loved going to school, her only problem was that she wasn't a morning person, so getting up at 7:30am was early enough for her.

She got dressed and entered the kitchen, were her breakfast was ready. Her older siblings, Tommy and Odette had already left for school. When she entered the kitchen her mother was just about to head out, "Hope everything goes well today" she said and kissed her husband before she left. When the door closed and her father was back into the kitchen Alexis was curious.

"Dad, can I ask you something?" Alexis had always been daddy's girl, he always told her how lucky he was to have a happy girl like Alexis, she was always happy.

"Sure, you can always talk to me." He said and took a seat next to her.

"Why did mom say that when she left?"

"Don't you remember, I have a doctor's appointment today."

"Oh right, forgot about that." It wasn't rare that Castle had a doctor's appointment, so Alexis didn't think about it anymore and finished her breakfast and got ready for school.

"I'm leaving now dad, goodbye."

"Goodbye pumpkin, see you later."

...

The school day was soon over, and right after school Alexis went over to Paige's house. When she had been there for two hours Thomas called. "Hi Alexis, I was just wondering when you're coming home?"

"I don't know, why?" It wasn't like her brother to call her in the middle of the day.

"Can you come home now, so that you're home when mom and dad come home?" Thomas said trying not to sound worried, he didn't know anything, but he was getting worried.

"Ok, I guess so, can Paige come along?"

"I think it's best if you come alone, just so that we can have some family time."

"See you in a few minutes." Alexis said and hung up.

"Who was that?" Paige asked.

"It was Tommy, he asked me to come home."

"Ok, see you at school tomorrow." With that Alexis headed home.

...

"Tommy, wasn't dad's appointment at 10am?" Odette asked, her brother and herself had been home alone since 2pm.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Well, it's almost 4pm and mom isn't home either, I know in the past she worked long days all week, but doesn't she usually come home early on Mondays?"

"I think mom had to pick dad up, maybe they're visiting someone or gone to the mall. I haven't been able to reach them today. But please don't worry, if we are worried then Alexis will see it and you know how she gets when she's worried about dad. Can you help me make this ready?" The two siblings had baked a cake and made coffee ready for their parents to come home, they knew how much their parents loved good coffee. Then they hear a door slam.

"I'm home" Alexis yelled, they wondered why she always had to slam the door that hard and yell when she came home. "Where are mom and dad?"

"They're not home yet." Thomas said as he warmed some hot chocolate for his sisters.

"Weren't they supposed to be home hours ago? Dad's appointment was at 10am and mom should be finished working at 2pm?"

"I don't know where they are, but I think mom had to pick him up at the doctor's. Come here and sit down, I made you hot chocolate while we're waiting." As the oldest Thomas always seemed to have his sisters under control, they really loved their older brother.

The three siblings were now drinking hot chocolate and waiting for their parents. Alexis was starting to really worry about her dad.

"Tommy, can't you call them?"

"I've tried, but they aren't picking up." That answer only made her worry more.

At 4:30pm their parents finally came home. They didn't talk that much.

"Were have you been?" Alexis was fast to ask.

"I picked your dad up at his doctor's." Their mother replied.

"But mom, shouldn't he be home hours ago?" Thomas asked.

"Come one kids, let's sit down." Their father finally spoke. "You baked a cake and made coffee, I couldn't wish for better children." The fact that he spoke didn't exactly make Alexis worry less, but it was better than not speaking. When her father saw the worry in Alexis's eyes he gave her a comforting hug.

"I have some news, but they aren't good news."


End file.
